theplaygroundiiifandomcom-20200214-history
Xavier de Forza
Xavier de Forza D.O.B.: MM/DD/YYYY (29) Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Race/Ethnicity: Taelarysian Affiliation: Mechanist's Guild, de Forza Family Player: ForzaFiori Appearance Xavier keeps his brown hair cut extremely short to avoid catching it in machinery. However, since he is always wearing the most flamboyant hat currently in fashion when he leaves his workshop. His dress, though also always up to the latest fashion, is more subdued than his hat, typically due to soot stains. He also wears a very neatly trimmed mustache and goatee. Around his neck, in place of more common necklaces, is a pair of shaded goggles, useful when heating or handling hot metal. his right hand is metal, the product of an experiement gone wrong when he was 23. Personality Xavier is a bit of an eccentric. It's a quality common among members of the Mechanist's Guild. He is utter fascinated by all things mechanical and Alchemical, finding the two work very well with each other. However, most other things bore him quickly. He is also a social climber, taking any excuse to mingle with the lords and ladies of any empire in the hopes of being able to curry favor. History Xavier always grew up in the shadow of his forfathers. His was a family of Mechanist. His grandfather, James, was Guildmaster for a short time, and his father was a Master Mechanist. An ancestor of his had even been a founding member of the guild. His family values their Mechanist history even more than that of their extremely minor nobility. In fact, the only notable thing that his family’s nobility helped with was the founding of the Mechanist’s Guild itself. His branch of the family was not the line that the title ran down (the title currently belonging to Xavier’s aging uncle, Edwin, with his cousin Edward as heir), and as such, the first child (Xavier) was expected not to train to be a noble, but an alchemist. Even before he was old enough to join the guild, he was helping his father and grandfather in their shops, learning math, physics, and machinery. By age ten, he had the skill to be a 2nd Class Mechanist (something he achieved 5 years later, 6 months after joining the guild). While he was an actual 2nd Class Mechanist, Xavier bought the shot that would later become the Clockwork Griffin. Within a year, he had already had his first screw-up, a steam-engine exploaded, taking his right hand with it. He replaced it (like any good mechanist). The stores name at that point was Xavier’s Machinery, slightly less creative. However, this was quickly fixed by one of the window dressings of the shop, a large (almost 4’ long) fully articulated clockwork griffin. Though no one bought it (it would have been a large purchase even for a major noble), it quickly became the icon of the shop, and Xavier has slowly made it grander and grander, often spending money he was saving for another machine, or a new building or shop keeper. It is his very favorite creation, and his name is Steve. He has managed to enable Steve to walk to any part of his shop, seemingly with a mind of its own (really an incredibly complex set of gears in its head randomly decide a movement, which it follows until small sensors detect something ahead of it, when a new one is picked. There is also an option for sitting, jumping, stretching, and lying down, each of which last for a set of time decided by another set of gears). He has long been searching for a way to meld magic and mechanery, in the hopes of granting Steve a true mind of his own, rather than one made of machines. For the past several years, Xavier has been working out of the same shop, with a storefront, a workshop in the back, and his rooms above. He also makes the occasional foray into court, as is expected of one of any noble family, no matter how minor. Advantages: Mechanist I (Uncommon), Mechanical Savant I (Uncommon), Clockwork Griffin I (Common), Mechanical Hand I (Uncommon) TESLA (common), Weapon Expertise (firearms) (Uncommon), Wealth (Common) Story Elements: Beggining of the Mechanist Guild, The de Forza Family, Transport in Taelarys